Breezy
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: Two girls are both fighting over a boy. Songfic to 'Breezy' by Jojo. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: DON'T. OWN. This is a Songfic to 'Breezy' by Jojo. I got the idea after listening to the song on iTunes while looking at fan listings.**

**WARNING: NOT RECOMMENDED FOR YAMIXSERENITY FANS. PLUS CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER**

**PAIRINGS: YamixTéa**

**Breezy**

_Are you ready? _

_Are you ready?_

_I get shoppin sprees off the heezy _

_I get dough to blow, please believe me _

_Don't want the one on one _

_Take it easy_

_You're just the jump-off _

_I'm his breezy _

_I'm the one who knows him the best _

_I'm his one and only, nothin less _

_You don't wanna take it there _

_Don't you see _

_He told me he loves me _

_Calls me his breezy_

Téa Gardener and Serenity Wheeler were sitting in a café giving each other death glares. Both girls were teens and both quite pretty. They both liked this boy named Yami Moto. Yami already confessed his feelings to Téa, but Serenity still wants to win his heart.

_Let me break it down, break it down _

_I got it on lock and _

_I think you better stop _

_I heard you been checkin for my boo _

_Who do you think he is, busy giving your best shot _

_But you couldn't get a call back _

_And even after all that _

_Caught you at the mall for a throwback _

_But you _

_Wouldn't listen, he's mine _

_All toys better fall back _

Téa leaned closer to Serenity the death glare not leaving her face. Serenity frowned even harder. She hated that girl because she loved the boy she loved.

"Listen, girl," said Téa. "You should stop trying to get to Yami. Stop trying to lavish him with gifts and your puppy eyes. I caught you at the mall yesterday with Seto Kaiba." Serenity was shocked. She didn't think that Téa would find out.

_I get shoppin sprees off the heezy (Off the heezy) _

_I get dough to blow, please believe me (Please believe me) _

_Don't want the one on one _

_Take it easy _

_You're just the jump-off _

_I'm his breezy _

_I'm the one who knows him the best _

_I'm his one and only, nothin less _

_You don't wanna take it there _

_Don't you see _

_He told me he loves me _

_Calls me his breezy (I'm his breezy) _

"You think you know him, huh?" said Téa. "I know him better. He's not the type to be a two-timer." Serenity got so mad she pounded the table with her fist. "Don't take it there. He told me he loves. In fact, he says I'm his breezy."

_Now I'mma let ya know to your face _

_You needa hit the brakes _

_You're about to make a major mistake _

_I'm gonna call you out, no doubt _

_Let me spell it out _

_Baby you ain't nothin but a fake _

_Cause I know what you want _

_And you ain't gotta front _

_So go ahead and pull another stunt _

_Remember that it's me that he loves _

_All he's thinkin of _

_I'm the only one that he wants _

"Listen, girl, if you want your guts spared I suggest you stop," said Téa. "If you don't you'll make a major mistake. Yami'll think of you as a fake. If you won't listen to me, go ahead and pull something worse, but remember, he loves me."

_I get shoppin sprees off the heezy_

_I get dough to blow, please believe me _

_Don't want my one on one _

_Take it easy _

_You're just the jump-off _

_I'm his breezy _

_I'm the one who knows him the best _

_I'm his one and only, nothin less _

_You don't wanna take it there _

_Don't you see _

_He told me he loves me _

_Calls me his breezy _

Serenity didn't wipe that glare off her face, but deep down she was thinking about what Téa said. She had a point. Yami loved Téa and only Téa.

_Cause what we have is so real _

_It's more than just dollar bills _

_This livin lavish _

_Wouldn't matter if I didn't have his heart _

_Sorry shorty, he's mine _

_Better luck next time _

_You can have it _

_But I'll still be his girl _

"Unlike you who only likes him because of his money I love him because of who he is," said Téa. "Sorry, girl, he's mine. Better luck next time for you. You can try another stunt, but I'll still be his girl."

_I get shoppin sprees off the heezy _

_I get dough to blow, please believe me _

_Don't want my one on one _

_Take it easy _

_You're just the jump-off _

_I'm his breezy _

_I'm the one who knows him the best _

_I'm his one and only, nothin less _

_You don't wanna take it there _

_Don't you see _

_He told me he loves me _

_Calls me his breezy _

The glare on Serenity's face disappeared replaced by a sorrowful look. She stared at Téa still thinking about what she said. It was if she read her mind or something.

"Téa, I'm sorry," said Serenity. "You were right. He does love you. Will you make him happy for me?" Téa's frown also dropped. She smiled.

"Yes I will, and you'd better believe it." The two girls shook hands and went their separate ways. The conflict was settled. Téa was with Yami.

_I get shoppin sprees off the heezy _

_I get dough to blow, please believe me _

_Don't want my one on one _

_Take it easy _

_You're just the jump-off _

_I'm his breezy _

_I'm the one who knows him the best _

_I'm his one and only, nothin less _

_You don't wanna take it there_

_Don't you see _

_He told me he loves me _

_Calls me his breezy _

**Fin.**

**How was it? Can you R&R for this one-shot. I haven't seen a single 'Breezy' Songfic anywhere! What's up with that? Oh well.**


End file.
